<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sweetest twist by seonghwaparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310819">the sweetest twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwaparks/pseuds/seonghwaparks'>seonghwaparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Boys Kissing, House Party, M/M, Rated for swearing, Seongjoong Are Also Whipped For Each Other, alcohol use, and also tagging apparently, basically i watched the black cat nero mv and died at the woosan outfits and this is what came of it, beer pong, i'm sorry i suck at writing, kind of sexual things? but not really bc i SUCK, no it's not beta read, woosan are whipped for each other, wooyoung kitten agenda is strong with this one, yes i wrote this in a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwaparks/pseuds/seonghwaparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s far too caught up in what San is wearing to even notice the context behind the video and why San is being recorded. Once the video ends the first time, he drags the time bar straight back to the beginning, collects his (slightly not innocent) thoughts and prepares himself to watch as he presses on the start button again.</p><p>“Jung Wooyoung!” Video-San shouts, “Jung Wooyoung, I need to kiss him otherwise I can’t go on! He’s so sexy and he doesn’t love me! It’s not fair!”</p><p>“Yeosang, what the fuck?” Wooyoung asks when the video comes to a stop.</p><p>Wooyoung can feel the heat rising to his face, he kind of wants to lock himself in the bathroom or somewhere that Yeosang won’t intrude and watch that video over, over and over again to just make sure this isn’t something he’s dreamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Side Hongjoong/Seonghwa, Side Yeosang/Jongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sweetest twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii </p><p>so i wrote this in a day and no it's not beta read so if it sucks and makes no sense i am SO sorry<br/>but i hope y'all enjoy this and &lt;3 woosan &lt;3</p><p>ps. i'm an innocent bean and have NO clue how body shots work so forgive me if anything isn't accurate sjfjd &lt;3 thanks xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a slight sense of excitement running through Wooyoung’s body and it’s not the three shots that Yeosang had practically shoved down his throat himself merely half an hour ago. Or maybe it was, he wasn’t going to question it at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung considered himself to be quite a level-headed, put together, average-graded university student. Never really one to substitute studying for a classic house party, he had shocked pretty much everyone when he accepted the invitation to come to Park Seonghwa’s Halloween gathering, Yeosang had nearly fallen from his desk chair when Wooyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>agreed to dress up for the occasion too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a Saturday night, of course (Wooyoung doesn’t party on weekdays) and for some unknown reason, he’s been roped into allowing Yeosang to do his make-up for the night - but upon seeing the end result when Yeosang presents him a mirror, he doesn’t have it in him to complain because he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>godly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeosang knows the exact structure of Wooyoung’s face and played that to his own advantage by adding little contour lines to his already straight-cut jawline as well as two dashes of highlighter on both his cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on the wall informs the pair that they’re already at least half an hour late to what was being called the ‘Halloween party to end all others’ but Yeosang still takes his sweet time applying his own make-up whilst Wooyoung excuses himself to go and get dressed into his costume; Yeosang had refused to let him put it on before he’d sorted his face out in case anything were to get on the costume in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his absence, he can hear Yeosang turn up the volume on his Bluetooth speaker; some playlist that Wooyoung isn’t too familiar with but doesn’t think to question. Once he’s dressed (it only takes him just under five minutes to dress himself) he spares a quick glance over at his desk where the textbooks have been abandoned and a sense of guilt almost courses through him; but then reminds himself that he’s done just enough for today and can always do more tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’s not too hungover from tonight, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning </span>
  </em>
  <span>on getting drunk tonight, perfectly capable of having a good time minus the excessive amounts of alcohol, but he’s already sporting a healthy buzz from the shots he and Yeosang had taken and there’s absolutely no way his friends will let him pass through the entire party with no drink in his hand. In fairness, he reminds himself, he deserves it and Yeosang owes him one from the last time they’d partied and Wooyoung had to practically carry his blackout drunk best friend home alone. Thankfully, he hadn’t thrown up on him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang seems perfectly content with being the designated sober person tonight but Wooyoung knows his best friend and he knows that this will probably last for an hour maximum; especially if Jongho, Yeosang’s long-time crush, is at the party; that’s when all his inhibitions will fly straight out of the nearest open window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few more moments to tuck in his shirt, pull it out again and then realise that the shirt looks better tucked in because it showcases his almost perfect body proportion more. He’d had a little help on the costume front from Yeosang, who was a self-proclaimed fashion expert, but he was grateful now looking in the mirror and realising that he actually looked like a gothic dream. Yeosang had really gone to work on the detail of his eyes, even giving him some bright blue contacts to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Yeosang says as Wooyoung emerges from his bedroom, even adding in a low whistle to emphasise his statement. “I did so good tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung rolls his eyes, followed by a laugh because sure, Yeosang had contributed but it was Wooyoung himself that had come up with the costume idea and found the clothes he was currently working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost as if you picked everything out for me too, huh, Sangie?” Wooyoung retorted, using the nickname that Yeosang hated the most, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>to piss his best friend off that little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yeosang protests with a frown, “I told you which outfits looked better than others so </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>technically I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung doesn’t have it in his heart to argue with Yeosang, especially when he’s looking at Wooyoung with deep pride the way he is. He doesn’t even make an attempt to stop him when he raises up his phone camera and takes multiple shots of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yeosang cries and throws his phone on the couch, rushing into his bedroom and leaving a confused Wooyoung alone in the lounge. Not for long though, Yeosang is running back in no time, his hands behind his back clearly concealing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Wooyoung’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Wooyoung asks wearily, suspiciously eyeing Yeosang up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and stay still,” Yeosang informs him, keeping his hands firmly behind his back and going to great effort ensuring that Wooyoung can’t see what he’s hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Wooyoung says, abidingly closing his eyes and staying as still as possible. Yeosang is lucky that he trusts him for sure. “Don’t ruin my face, though, can’t have me looking any less than perfect until someone sees this look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hushes him and waits a few moments before sliding the item over onto Wooyoung’s head. Before he allows him to open his eyes, he grabs the mirror he’d used previously and pushes it into Wooyoung’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes, they instantly widen at the sight of a cat-eared headband sitting on top of his head. He looks straight over to Yeosang who has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and looks immensely proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your costume, as sexy as it is Wooyoungie, didn’t have a theme,” Yeosang informs him and reaches for his phone that has fallen down behind the couch cushions from where he threw it earlier. “So, I found these and now at least you can say you’re a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Wooyoung replies in response while Yeosang shamelessly snaps picture after picture, even crouching to the floor at one point to get the perfect angle, “but I was kinda going for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>look and nothing about cat ears on my head says sexy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grunts and picks himself up from the ground and dusts himself down when he concludes he’s got enough pictures. “So what exactly were you gonna tell people when they asked what you’d come as?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung doesn’t say anything, opens and shuts his mouth in lieu of an answer, kind of like a goldfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Yeosang says cockily, slipping his phone into his pocket finally, “you can always take them off when you get there but leave them on just for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Yeosang is looking so proud of his work that Wooyoung really doesn’t have the heart to tell him no and so for the sake of his best friend and definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>his own reputation, he leaves the plastic abomination on his head with no further argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs his phone from the breakfast bar, scrolls up to check his messages and notices the excessive amount of notifications coming from one particular group chat. He opens said chat and there’s a video that had been sent by Yunho and it’s of San from what Wooyoung can tell of the thumbnail. Instead of instantly clicking on the video, he scrolls up to see the previous messages to see that Yeosang had sent at least eight photos of him to their friendship group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this video?” Wooyoung asks, holding up his phone to show Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yeosang shrugs, taking a quick shot and wincing when the alcohol burns his throat. “Have a look,” he groans out and Wooyoung doesn’t think much of the smirk that grows on his best friend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does as he’s told and clicks the video to full screen first, hesitantly pressing play. What he sees is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he’s expecting at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is that San is quite obviously, to put it politely, smashed. Seonghwa is laughing behind him and practically pulling him to stay upright. Actually no, maybe that’s the second thing he’s noticed because the first thing he has caught onto is that San is looking like a whole fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>meal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s not entirely sure of the concept that San is going for with his outfit but whatever concept it is, Wooyoung doesn’t care - it works. He’s wearing an almost see through shirt that’s decorated with fake-tattoos, fitted black pants and boots with his hair styled off his forehead with a few strands hanging low - and knowing San as well as he does, there’s probably a bit of glitter thrown in there as well. Any excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the clothes aren’t what catches Wooyoung’s eye. What throws him off is whatever the item on his face is. From what he can tell from the particularly grainy video is that San is sporting some kind of lip-piercing slash earring combination. The chain travels from his earlobe to past his cheek and rests on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s far too caught up in what San is wearing to even notice the context behind the video and why San is being recorded. Once the video ends the first time, he drags the time bar straight back to the beginning, collects his (slightly not innocent) thoughts and prepares himself to watch as he presses on the start button again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Wooyoung!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Video-San shouts, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Wooyoung, I need to kiss him otherwise I can’t go on! He’s so sexy and he doesn’t love me! It’s not fair!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, what the fuck?” Wooyoung asks when the video comes to a stop. Scrolling down, completely mind blown at what he’s just witnessed, other members of the group chat have responded to the video with laughing-crying faces and thumbs up emojis. Even Seonghwa has made an attempt to form a coherent sentence, albeit the spelling a little off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you have an admirer, Wooyoungie,” Yeosang sing-songs over from the kitchen counter where he’s made two drinks for them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I even respond to this?” he cries out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Yeosang answers as he rounds the breakfast bar and hands Wooyoung one of the glasses he’s prepared, “you can respond to it in real life in approximately twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung can feel the heat rising to his face, he kind of wants to lock himself in the bathroom or somewhere that Yeosang won’t intrude and watch that video over, over and over again to just make sure this isn’t something he’s dreamed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he regularly dreams of his crush of four years calling him sexy and crying out about how Wooyoung will never love him. Okay, maybe he does sometimes, but Yeosang or anyone else needn’t know of that. Wooyoung then reminds himself that San, as attractive as he looks, is also very very incoherently drunk and so anything he says must be taken with a very small pinch of salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Wooyoung wishes that were the truth. Although, he’s pretty certain after multiple conversations with himself that what he feels for San is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>love. The only person who really knows anything of his crush on San is Yeosang and thankfully, no matter how many things Yeosang can be, a blabbermouth isn’t one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s drunk.” and Wooyoung doesn’t know if he’s telling Yeosang that or if he’s trying to convince himself that this isn’t happening right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say,” Yeosang tells him and Wooyoung shrugs which encourages him to continue, “drunk minds are sober thoughts and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung doesn’t have an answer for him and instead nods, shooting Yeosang a disbelieving sarcastic glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool air hits Wooyoung with a force that he isn’t expecting. He mentally and verbally curses Yeosang who had decided for them that walking to Seonghwa’s place would be a much better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheaper </span>
  </em>
  <span>option rather than getting a cab, a decision which has earned Yeosang no TLC from Wooyoung should he be hungover in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s house isn’t far from where Wooyoung and Yeosang’s dorm is, but it’s almost winter and Wooyoung decided against bringing a jacket because his so-called best friend had told him it didn’t ‘look that cold’ outside. He’s starting to learn to never believe Yeosang and maybe go check for himself from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, Yeosang lets them both in after knocking a few times and no answer, probably due to the astronomical volume of whatever playlist is playing. As they make their way towards the main lounge, where the party seems to be in full swing, Wooyoung politely waves at the people he recognises, all of which have drinks in their hands and a companion to talk with, he grimaces when he notices a few couples here and there making out with shameless roaming hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa isn’t too hard to spot, he is easily one of the tallest in the room, wearing what Wooyoung can only assume is a vampire costume; complete with a set of fangs in his mouth. The thought fills Wooyoung with excitement, because wherever Seonghwa is; San can’t be too far behind. A sense of anticipation tingles through his veins and he makes a pretty good effort to make it look as though he’s not searching for the black-haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you having?” Seonghwa has to practically shout over the music to get his voice heard, Wooyoung struggles to understand the question because of the mix between the volume of music, the fake fangs in his mouth and the way Seonghwa’s words are somewhat slurred. “We’ve got pretty much everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me,” Wooyoung says, opting against declining a drink, knowing he’d end up with one anyway. “I’ll drink anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right answer!” Yunho exclaims, coming from behind Wooyoung and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, the height difference between them seemingly no problem. “You make a very cute cat, Wooyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa disappears shortly after, presumably to go and mix up a concoction for Wooyoung and grab Yeosang a beer. “Did you see the video in the group chat?” Yunho asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods and even just the thought causes his cheeks to betray him and flare up once again. “Where is San?” he finally asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho shrugs with a laugh, “Last I saw him he was heading towards the bathroom, think he got a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk too soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Wooyoung laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before Seonghwa returns with hands full of alcohol, one plastic cup full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he hands to Wooyoung and two bottles of beer; another for himself and one for Yeosang who accepts it gratefully. Yunho glances over at Seonghwa with his hands out, silently asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>where’s mine? </span>
  </em>
  <span>to which Seonghwa glances back saying “you didn’t ask”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it won’t be long until he shows his face again,” Yunho replies, “the second he realises you’re here he’ll be over here in a hot second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Wooyoung tells him and playfully punches his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really,” Yunho insists, “you should have seen him when Yeosang sent those photos, we thought he’d died or something at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho just shakes his head, “Ask Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods from his position next to Yunho and Wooyoung desperately wants to hide, preferably inside the cape that falls from Seonghwa’s shoulders where he would never be seen again, he’s not used to this much attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang-ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turn around to see Jongho approaching them, his vision blurry and instantly falls into Yeosang’s unexpecting arms. Wooyoung laughs because now it’s time for Yeosang to blush uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jongie,” Yeosang replies and happily takes charge of holding Jongho upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho is wearing a suit that’s stained with what Wooyoung assumes is fake blood, the sleeves are ripped and the shirt he’s wearing underneath is opened to the middle; Yeosang tries to avoid looking but their current position doesn’t allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty tonight, Yeosangie,” Jongho slurs and places a very sloppy, misplaced kiss on Yeosang’s upper cheek which causes Yeosang’s eyes to widen and his cheeks to become impossibly redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Wooyoung loses Yeosang to Jongho, the two having a disgustingly cute battle over who looks prettiest. Seonghwa, Yunho and himself don’t stick around long enough to find out the winner of the argument, although Wooyoung wants to guess that it’s Jongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Seonghwa and Yunho towards the garden where Seonghwa has set up what seems to be a portable bar, there’s no one tending to it so Wooyoung assumes it must be a free for all kind of bar, Seonghwa’s favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung doesn’t need to see the front of the man to know that it’s San. He’s with Hongjoong and Mingi and another guy that Wooyoung doesn’t recognise that well but this guy doesn’t matter because the second his eyes fall onto San, he doesn’t see anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is the first to spot them, approaching Seonghwa and giving him a light peck on his lips. Wooyoung notices that Hongjoong has to raise up slightly on his tiptoes to reach Seonghwa’s lips and mentally awes at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung offers the group a casual smile, doesn’t let his focus be completely on San for longer than a moment. He’s getting pretty damn good at hiding his feelings around San, with having four years of experience it’s to be expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the same for San, who from the moment laid eyes on Wooyoung has been unapologetically looking at him up and down; paying specific attention to the shirt that Wooyoung is wearing. He’s no stranger to being checked out, people have checked him out before; but the feeling hits differently when the person who’s checking you out is the person you’ve wanted for four whole years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently San has </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>shame whatsoever tonight because he doesn’t even utter a quick hello at Wooyoung, he’s straight in with an “I never knew a cat could be so sexy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” both Mingi and Yunho say simultaneously and quickly dismiss themselves without a word. Usually, Wooyoung would expect Seonghwa to express his disgust, but he’s too occupied with tracing the insides of Hongjoong’s mouth with his tongue, an image that’ll be horrifically burned into his brain tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung has nothing prepared to give him in response regretfully and therefore finds himself blurting out the first thing that comes to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that shirt was anymore see through I’d be able to see your abs,” he says lamely and exhales the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San laughs but his manner doesn’t falter, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Wooyoungie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung breathes out a laugh, but doesn’t deny the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many people are noticing you tonight, Young-ah,” San says just as a guy who walks past them does a double take when he sees Wooyoung, “I’m not sure I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only one staring at me is you, Sanie,” Wooyoung tells him and he’s right. Ever since he approached the older, San’s eyes hadn’t left him even for a split second. “You’re the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San makes a start in shooting Wooyoung a response when Mingi approaches him, grabs him by the arm and pulls him away. San doesn’t have a second to tell Wooyoung where he’s going but as Mingi drags him away, he promises he won’t be long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung is both crestfallen and relieved that San is gone. He’s got a chance to recollect himself, take a breath and have a moment to himself. He’s just about finished his drink, downing the last mouthful as if it were a shot and sets off in hopes that he’ll find Yeosang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does find Yeosang, and he’s not alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks pretty comfortable wrapped up in Jongho’s arms on one of Seonghwa’s couches. He shoots them both a look of disgust but Yeosang is quick to counter attack. “Don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we didn’t see you and Choi San eyefucking in the garden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung blushes. “There was no eyefucking involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face is saying something different right now, Wooyoung-ah,” Jongho teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” Wooyoung responds and decides that a little revenge on the pair won’t do any harm. He pushes them over, separating them momentarily and slides in between them. “Move up, this couch is made for three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang begrudgingly moves over the tiniest amount, folds his arms across his chest and huffs out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung is far too long past caring about the playlist of the night, just makes a mental comment that whoever created it was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>boomer </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say the least. The songs were very dance-y and electric, but they weren’t particularly to Wooyoung’s taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sit in an almost awkward silence for around ten minutes when the music shuts off and Seonghwa shouts over the crowd that they’re playing beer pong out in the garden where there’s a table large enough. There are cheers from a few people but Yeosang and Jongho make no effort or indication to move. Wooyoung gets up though, barely saying goodbye to either of them and makes his way through towards the garden area again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stood at the table, a crowd formed around him as he explained the rules (not that he needs to) for anyone new to the game. It doesn’t take Wooyoung long for his eyes to fall upon San again, San’s own eyes lighting up when he sees him; which does something, although he’s not sure what, to Wooyoung’s poor heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San instantly pushes through the crowd with a hand raised, thankfully, he’s much more sober than what he had been two or so hours ago so Wooyoung doesn’t doubt that he’ll excel in a game of beer pong, just as he does everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi San!” Seonghwa exclaims. “Choose your beer pong partner, we’re doing doubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San stands with his arms folded as he contemplates a companion until his eyes predictably fall upon Wooyoung. “Jung Wooyoung, come on out,” he says and points to the boy so that everyone around can see where he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kind of anticipated this outcome and thankfully, Wooyoung was rather good at beer pong for someone who didn’t drink an awful lot. He thanks his past self for being so into basketball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nominates himself to be their opponent, choosing Yunho to be his teammate much to Hongjoong’s displeasement. He shoots his boyfriend an apologetic glance before blowing him a quick kiss for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s sad gaze instantly changes and Seonghwa knows his work is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung had expected that playing beer pong against Seonghwa wouldn’t exactly be a walk in the park, especially because Seonghwa had already been dubbed ‘King Pong’ because of his talents in the beer pong field, but having San as his teammate was much less exciting than he expected because San was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd is egging them on with every turn and when San finally shoots the ball into one of the back cups Wooyoung is the first to celebrate by jumping up and pulling San into a hug. He ignores the way he can feel San’s chest through his very thin shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lose - but Wooyoung manages to pull the score back enough so that it isn’t a complete clean sweep of a loss and they can leave with some of their dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end, when the crowd has dispersed into their own little groups once more, even Wooyoung is feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol consumption and takes a seat down on the grass, not really caring for whether he’d get any grass stains on his trousers or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before he can feel someone lay down next to him, he doesn’t need to look over to know that it’s San. He turns on his side to face him, the close proximity of the pair allowing Wooyoung to take a proper look at San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video didn’t do him justice, he looks absolutely stunning even when the red of his lips has been smeared across most of his cheeks and his eyes are slightly reddened from the alcohol. It’s taken him until now to notice, but there’s a slit in San’s right eyebrow that now he’s noticed it, Wooyoung may just cry if he gets rid of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s own hair is starting to fall over his eyes and each time it does, San is quick to swipe it back up with his gloved hands. Wooyoung thinks that this would be the perfect opportunity to lean over and give San the kiss that he so wants to give him but he’s painfully aware that there are multiple people around him and as much as he wants to have San to himself and have the world know that San is only his, he doesn’t want their first kiss to be tainted by the cheers of what seems like a million drunk people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get something to drink?” San asks him, his voice too quiet and gentle considering what it is that he’s asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods and let’s San pull him to stand and if San doesn’t let go of his hand as they weave their way through groups of people, neither of them say a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come and play body shots!” Yeosang cries and wraps an arm around both Wooyoung and San’s shoulders, Jongho not too far behind him like a little whipped, slightly intoxicated puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” Wooyoung declines and clutches onto his drink a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks at San, eagerly awaiting his own answer. “I’m not doing body shots if Wooyoung isn’t, he’s the only one I want to do a body shot on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe to say Wooyoung almost chokes on his drink when he hears what San has to say. He pulls it back quickly, his face red from refraining a coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Wooyoung tells them, “I’m not entirely comfortable with ninety-nine percent of the people here seeing my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San leans in close to Wooyoung’s ear, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “Does that make me the one percent that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel comfortable with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung doesn’t say anything, instead he bravely shoots San a cryptic smirk. That appears to be enough for the older boy; it also appears to be enough to disgust Yeosang enough into leaving them well alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here,” San says before he lightly pats Wooyoung’s hips and disappears for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung, always one to do as he’s told, waits patiently until San returns with his hands clasping something that Wooyoung can’t quite see and his breathing uneven as if he’s been running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung abides and follows San as he makes his way through the house, past Yunho who shoots a suggestive glance in their direction to which Wooyoung flips him off, past Seonghwa and Hongjoong who are making out against the doorway and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San opens one of the doors and upon entering Wooyoung recognises it to be Seonghwa’s bedroom, very neat and tidy, very Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?” Wooyoung asks as San takes off the sleeveless waistcoat; exposing Wooyoung to the long-sleeved tattooed mesh shirt that had been driving him insane all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” San says, mischievously, “you said that you’re only comfortable with me seeing your body-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I didn’t,” Wooyoung argued jokingly, “I actually said nothing. You said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Wooyoung,” San replies although his tone isn’t unkind, “anyway, I thought we could do some body shots of our own. Minus the actual shots because there’s no way I’m getting alcohol on Seonghwa’s bed sheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung tries to ignore the way his heart rate speeds up rapidly and the way his face feels more flushed than it’s ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do body shots,” he repeats, not quite comprehending the situation, “on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s bed? He’ll kill us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” San says, revealing his hands and the lime and salt sachets he’d smuggled upstairs. “Besides, he’s far too busy with Hongjoong to even care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shrugs. He knows that San is right and that when Hongjoong is around, nothing else in the world exists to Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right,” San says as if he’s reading Wooyoung’s mind. Wooyoung sincerely hopes that he’s not reading his mind because there are some seriously questionable thoughts being thought about right now in Wooyoung’s head. “Lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And those two words are the words that break Wooyoung down - it’s this moment that he realises that San could ask for absolutely anything tonight and Wooyoung would have no issues with giving it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung silently does as he’s told and lies down on Seonghwa’s bed. Something about doing something not so innocent on Seonghwa’s bed makes him feel slightly guilty but then San is straddling his thighs and looking at him so intently that Seonghwa could walk in on them right now and Wooyoung would not give a shit at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s hands are gentle in the way they untuck Wooyoung’s shirt and slide it ever so upwards. The headband on Wooyoung’s head starts to press harshly against his temples and so he makes a move to take it off, that is when San stops him and lightly grasps his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it on,” he says barely above a whisper and Wooyoung’s hand drops instantly, the pain of the head piece suddenly seeming not so relevant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San is gentle in everything he does even when he’s drunk, Wooyoung realises. Slowly but surely, it comes to the point where San is hovering over Wooyoung, the younger’s shirt hitched up to his upper chest. San rips open a salt sachet and pours it just below Wooyoung’s stomach, right above his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” San holds out one of the lime pieces and feeds it into Wooyoung’s mouth. It should be nerve wracking, having San on top of him like this, clearly leading things his way but Wooyoung had never felt so safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung takes the lime between his teeth and keeps it there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” San asks to which Wooyoung nods nervously, the familiar feeling of anticipation that he’s now only going to associate with San, riling up his body again. “Good,” San replies, and then his mouth is working on Wooyoung’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung wants to moan because that’s how good San’s mouth feels on him, but with the lime wedge in his mouth he doesn’t want to risk choking. Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San hasn’t made a sound since, but his eyes when he looks up at Wooyoung after lapping up the last bit of salt could reduce him to a puddle then and there. He moves up a little after that, advancing from Wooyoung’s thighs up to sitting just above his crotch area; the friction causes Wooyoung to let out a little whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San knows exactly what he’s doing. Wooyoung knows that San knows what he’s doing and he gets a little nauseous at the thought, but he isn’t going to complain. He can feel it, tonight is going to be the night that he finally learns what Choi San’s lips feel like and nothing is going to stop him from doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San takes the lime from Wooyoung’s mouth with his own, in such close proximity that Wooyoung can practically smell the alcohol on San’s breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take more than a second for San to not even bother with eating the lime and instead swipes straight down and captures Wooyoung’s lips with his own. It’s frantic and rushed, takes Wooyoung a little longer to respond out of pure shock for what is happening but when he comes to his senses, he goes for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing San was unreal, Wooyoung only hoped that he wasn’t dreaming; or that this was something that would be gone by morning when the buzz wore off. It’s that thought, the thought that this possibly couldn’t be real, that he’s crushed on San for so long and loved him for maybe even longer that causes him to pull away. It’s a bit of a nuisance at first, the lip piercing slash ear cuff, but that issue instantly resolves itself when they find a way to maneuver around out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San, who looks completely taken aback, looks down at him with a worried glance but keeps his hands close to Wooyoung’s face anyway. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, words failing him at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I not have done that?” San asks and it’s as if in that moment all sober thoughts catch up to him, an ice cold shock hitting him at the reality of the events just happened. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San,” Wooyoung stops him when San makes to climb off of him, holds his hands so that he can’t move another inch. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I want this, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved expression overtakes San’s face, the inkling of a smile appearing. “So why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung, as comfy as he is being laid out by San against Seonghwa’s rather comfortable pillows, pulls himself up to a sitting position. San follows suit and sits next to him, adjusting his position until he is comfy and keeping a safe amount of space between the two of them, something that disappoints Wooyoung a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he knows how San feels, he wants more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure I’m not some one-time thing,” Wooyoung confesses honestly, never breaking eye contact with the older boy. “I have liked you for so long now, Sanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wh- what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve liked you for the longest time,” Wooyoung repeats. “So when Yunho sent that video to the chat it was like a dream come true. But, I didn’t want to assume that this was all real when I knew that you were drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, rewind,” San says, “what video?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Wooyoung blushes and brushes a stray piece of hair back behind his ears. “Yunho sent the video of you kind of..losing your shit when you saw my outfit tonight to our group chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San cries out in embarrassment, covering his face in his hands. “That’s so embarrassing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wooyoung says and pulls San’s hands back down again. “It was really cute, it boosted my confidence a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful tonight, Wooyoung,” San tells him, voice thick with sincerity. “I’ve loved you for what seems like forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s eyes widen. “You love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nods shyly, this time the blush forming on his cheeks instead of Wooyoung’s. “I love you a lot, and I will tell you this when you’re sober and I’m sober and then I want to take you on the best date you’ve ever been on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pokes San’s chest and leans into him. “I will hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they’re both laughing and Wooyoung feels such a relief, a weight lifted from his shoulders. He wants to scream, laugh and cry all at once but figures that doing that may result in some questions. So instead, because he can and without any warning, pulls San in by his shirt and kisses him square on the mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when they kiss, it’s still frantic, both of them exploring one another in a completely new way and there’s still some hesitance there that will surely disappear with experience and time (and God, the thought of doing this with San for the rest of time doesn’t sound terribly awful to Wooyoung right now). San resides his hands on the sides of the younger’s face, gently cradling him as if the gentlest touch could break him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung is the one to pull away, yet again, and San is starting to get concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” San asks, completely breathless and dishevelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung, who is completely taken aback by how unravelled San is becoming just from kissing, zones out for a moment before snapping back into reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughs, but it’s more of a breathless sigh. “I love you too, you devil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San can’t help it and let’s out the softest moan that goes straight to Wooyoung’s south when their lips reconnect, but no, if they’re going to do anything, it’ll be when they’re both sober and able to remember it so that Wooyoung can think about it for the rest of time with no memory blocks preventing him doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party downstairs is still going strong, the music only gets louder as the hours pass and no one has come looking for them yet; they don’t go looking for anyone else either, far too immersed in each other’s company. They kiss, they talk and then kiss some more until eventually in San’s strong arms, Wooyoung falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looks on at him for a few moments, in awe of this beauty who’s sleeping face may be the cutest darn thing in the world, having sobered up after a while. The only thing intoxicating him now was Wooyoung and the promise of what was to come. Sure, they would need to talk about what they were to be but San had high hopes that come tomorrow, he would have Jung Wooyoung for his own. The kitten headband still comfortably sat on Wooyoung’s head makes San giggle a little, but he’s careful not to wake the boy in his lap who looks so peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San loved Wooyoung, he loved him so much and it was this thought alone that encouraged him to lean down, gently as to not wake him up, and press a few light kisses to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone were to see the pair now, they’d either cringe at the display of affection or coo at how adorable it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>from : yeosangie (12:03)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wooyoung where r u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jongho isso hto </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he jsut asked em out?&gt;????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>from : yeosangie (2:36)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>mingi said he swa u with sanie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hours ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GET SOEM!!!1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jongho is taking me homem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be safe use protection!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Seonghwa who finds them, entangled on top of his bed just as all the guests are clearing out for the night. Hongjoong tiptoes up behind him and looks over his shoulder at the couple, they’re both fast asleep and the way San still holds onto Wooyoung tightly even in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave them,” Hongjoong whispers and trails his hand down Seonghwa’s arm until his hand finds the other, “come on, we can take the couch for them tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we first started dating?” Seonghwa whispers, eyes still on San and Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong laughs dismissively, “how could I ever forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implication behind Hongjoong’s words make Seonghwa blush uncontrollably. Seonghwa closes the door slowly to not make any loud noise and leaves the couple in his bed to sleep, following his boyfriend to their temporary bed for the night; cleaning be damned, that was a job for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wooyoung wakes up, it’s in an unfamiliar bed and his first instinct is to worry as to whether he got spiked or not. He can feel a sturdy pair of arms encasing him, but it isn’t an uncomfortable sensation. What is an uncomfortable sensation though is the headband that somehow hasn’t come off in his sleep, he slides it off his head and places it next to his phone on the nightstand. He turns around, notices that it’s San holding him and the previous night’s events come to mind and cheers inwardly. San doesn’t stir at all, instead his grip on Wooyoung remains the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s six a.m. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figures he has plenty more sleep time left before anyone actually goes looking for the two, curls himself back into San’s warm embrace and slowly falls into sleep again; not noticing his phone lights up on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>from : yeosangie (5:30)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>my head? STINGS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jongho is in my BED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and you are nowhere to be seen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you are not home by this afternoon i will drag u out of choi san’s embrace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>whether u like it or not!</span>
</p><p>ps. I’m happy for u &lt;3 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello it's me again &lt;3<br/>please leave a comment if you enjoyed this and also!!</p><p>if you want me to write seonghwa and hongjoong's getting together mentioned at the end of this fic then please let me know and i would love to do it if anyone's interested!!</p><p>ps. i am a lone (and fairly new) atiny so if anyone wants to be friends then please drop your twitter @s in the comments and we can be friends!! hehe</p><p>thank u so much for reading i really do appreciate any kudos/comments as it'll really help me &lt;3<br/>stay safe everyone ily x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>